


Klaus's Fun

by dm300charmed



Category: Gossip Girl, Hart of Dixie, One Tree Hill, The Secret Circle (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm300charmed/pseuds/dm300charmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus compels some of the hottest guys in TV to have some Fun M/M Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus stepped foot onto the Upper East Side of New York City for the first time in years. He thought how much it had changed and yet how much it hadn’t. He was taking it all in when someone walked into him.  
“Hey sorry man, wasn’t looking where I was going.” Klaus turned and was about to compel him to walk into the street when he saw the group of hot men in front of him and the cute guy who was the one had walked into him.  
“No problem, I’m Klaus.” He said to the stranger.  
“Hi, I’m Nate this is Chuck, Dan, Eric and Rufus.” Said Nate Archibald.  
“It’s great to meet you all” he said as he shook all their hands. Klaus could not believe his luck, he was looking for some guys to have a good time with, that was why he had come to New York alone to have some fun and now in front of him were 5 hot guys for him to begin with.   
“We were just on our way to a party, my newspaper held a competition just for guys and the party is for the winners, do you want to come?” asked Nate.  
“Yeah I would love to” said Klaus not wanting to let these guys out of his sight till he had compelled them all to meet up later. As they began to walk he thought to himself that a party with only guys could turn out to be interesting.

Nathan was bored; Julian and Clay had dragged him to New York for this stupid party for this stupid competition they had entered as a joke. An all-expenses paid guys’ trip to New York for answering these silly questions but they had had a good night last night but they were the first ones at the party, the host (some guy called Nate Archibald) was not even there yet. Stupid Julian and his paranoia of being later or rude. 

Wade Kinsella and George Tucker had come to New York for this party and were currently in the back of a cab on their way from their hotel to the party.  
“Why are we doing this again?” asked Wade  
“We won this free week and why wouldn’t we come.” answered George.   
“I suppose, let’s just get through the party and enjoy the rest of the week.”  
“That’s the attitude”

Adam Conant and Jake Armstrong were the final guests for the party, Adam had won the competition and the girls had made them go together to help them get along better. They arrived at the party in the penthouse of the Empire Hotel and it was in full swing. They saw all the guys there and they were welcomed by Nate. When they began to mingle they met Klaus. 

Klaus was amazed by the collection of hot guys that were here had already compelled all of the guys here and now he only had to compel the last two guys and that was the whole guest list (he had checked with Nate after he had been compelled). Klaus shook hands with both of them and began to compel them.  
“When I give the word you will be gay and you will be attracted to me and all the men here. You will do whatever I say and you will think nothing of these changes, you will refer to me as master and you cannot leave or contact anyone outside this penthouse without my permission.”  
“Yes master” they replied and then began to mingle again. Great he thought that was everyone he thought. He compelled the staff to leave and gave the word, all 12 guys turned to him awaiting instructions from their master.   
“Chuck lock the elevator I want privacy.”  
“Yes master”  
“And then all of you strip to your underwear.”  
“Yes master” they all replied and did so.  
“Line up mates and let the fun begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus stood before his collection of men and surveyed them. He started with the two who were last to the party.   
“So where’re you two from and what are your names again?” he asked as he looked them up and down. They were both smooth and lean, the tall blonde one was a bit more defined but they were both very appealing in their underwear presenting definitive bulges.   
“Jake” replied the blonde one  
“Adam” replied the shorter one.   
“Adam and Jake” Klaus repeated, “Lovely.” He moved onto the three guys who were from some place in North Carolina called Tree Hill if he remembered correctly.   
“It’s Nathan, Clay and Julian isn’t it.”  
“Yes master” they all replied.   
“Well aren’t you cute” he mused as he ran his hands over Julian’s chest. “And you two just emit hotness.” He stated to Clay and Nathan as he gave their bulges a quick squeeze and slapped their asses. “Yes very nice.” He turned to the two southern guys, Wade and George, he loved southern guys. He gave both of them the once over too, running his hands over Wade’s six pack and tweaking George’s nipples. He kissed George quickly and when they broke apart he said “excellent.” Now to the guys who had made this all possible. He came to Rufus first, for a dad he was hot. He still had that rugged musician look and had an incredibly hot body. Eric and Nate were next and they are both just so hot, Klaus thought to himself. Nate’s body was amazing, so toned and lean. He ran his hands over nearly every inch. He faced Eric and began to suck on one of his nipples as his hands slid into his underwear and was feeling the boy’s gorgeous bubble butt. Finally he was left with Chuck and Dan. Dan was hot, he had a light dusting of hair and a beautiful bulge, and Klaus couldn’t resist but touch and kiss him too. Dan’s lips were so soft and he was eagerly received.  
“Wow, that was great” said Klaus  
“Yes it was master” said Dan with a grin.  
“Oh you’re a keeper” stated Klaus. He turned to Chuck and ran his hands through Chuck’s chest hair, spanked him and stepped back.  
“Well mates I think it’s time to pair up and have some sex” he said with a smile. “Right Dan and Nathan come and stand by me.” They followed his instructions. “Nate with Wade, Chuck with Jake, Rufus and Julian, Eric and George and Clay with Adam. Get together and do whatever you want with each other.” He turned to Dan and Nathan and took them by the hand and led them to one of the bedrooms. 

“Right boys let’s begin” Dan and Nathan did not need to be told twice. They removed Klaus’s shirt and both attacked one of his nipples each. They dropped to their knees as they kissed their way down Klaus’s smooth torso. The unzipped his jeans and removed his shoes and socks. When all three men were left in their underwear Klaus pulled them to their feet and they all began to kiss, all three guys fighting for dominance. They all began to grope each other it was not long before they had removed their boxers as well. Klaus marvelled at Dan and Nathan’s cocks. Dan’s was about 8 inches uncut and Nathan’s was 9 inches uncut. His own was similar to Dan’s in length but not as thick. He knelt down and took Dan’s dick in his mouth as he gripped Nathan’s and began to jerk him off as he gave Dan the best blow job of his life. Dan and Nathan began to kiss as they had their cocks serviced. Dan bit on Nathan’s bottom lip as he began to cum, moaning loudly. Nathan soon joined him and they panted in unison as Dan shot straight down Klaus’s throat and Nathan shot over Klaus. They pulled Klaus to his feet and pushed him back onto the bed. The crept up each side of him each licking every drop of cum they could find off him. When they had reached his face and had cleaned him up and had kissed for a few minutes Dan whispered in his ear.   
“Which one of us do you want to fuck.” Klaus was smiled at this and was constantly surprised at how well compulsion worked. It always amazed him how the mind accepted compulsion so completely and the adaptations it made.   
“You” he whispered back to Dan. He rolled over so he was on top of Dan and began to kiss his way down to his ass as Nathan made himself comfortable on the sofa to watch slowly beginning to finger himself with one then two fingers. Klaus was rimming Dan to get him nice and loose as Dan sucked on two of Klaus’s fingers. Klaus eased the two fingers into Dan and Dan moaned as he was finger fucked. Nathan had gripped his own cock and was jerking it in time to the finger fucking he was giving himself as he watched the two hot studs in front of him go at it. 

Klaus pulled Dan to the foot of the bed so he could stand and rest Dan’s legs on his shoulders. He lined up his dick with Dan’s hole and slowly pushed in. He pushed all the way in till he could lean down and kiss Dan hungrily. He began to move in and out slowly. Dan rubbed down his chest till he found his dick. He began to jerk it slowly and was a bit surprised when he felt the bed shift and he opened his eyes to be faced with a beautiful dick. He gasped as he felt a warm mouth on his own dick again and realised Nathan had decided to join in again. He raised his slightly to take Nathan’s cock into his own mouth. Nathan hummed around Dan’s cock as he felt his own engulfed. Klaus marvelled at where he had ended up after being in New York for less than a day. He gripped Nathan’s ass as he sped up fucking Dan, he pushed Nathan’s ass down as he did this forcing Dan to take more. Dan was in pure bliss as he was fucked and blown. Klaus was the first to shoot his load as he had not came before and just at the last second he pulled out of Dan and shot his load over Nathan and Dan and he began to lick them clean as they continued to 69. It was not long before they both came again shooting straight down each other’s throats. The three men collapsed on the bed exhausted and listened to the moans and yells that were drifting in through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

While Klaus was busy with Nathan and Dan the other guys eagerly jumped into their new roles. Rufus tackled Julian almost immediately and pushed him down onto the sofa. They joined at the lips and Julian willingly received the older man’s tongue. Julian resigned himself to being submissive for this round as a hand felt its way to his virgin hole. Rufus ripped off his own and Julian’s boxers and he began to tease Julian’s hole with his fingers as he kissed the younger man. Julian wrapped his hand around Rufus’s cock and when Rufus felt this he shoved his un-lubed finger straight up Julian’s hole. Julian yelled and found the sensation oddly pleasant and began to move himself on Rufus’s now two fingers, finger fucking himself. He moved his hand up and down Rufus’s cock in time with his thrusting teasing the tip with his thumb as he went. Rufus’s other hand grabbed Julian’s dick and began to jerk him off in time with Julian’s own. Julian soon began to moan loudly as he shot his load over Rufus and Rufus soon returned the favour by shooting over him. They began to roll around kissing and licking each other clean.

Meanwhile Nate and Wade had not wasted much time and had retreated to Nate’s room removing their boxers as they went. Nate pushed Wade onto the bed and knelt down between his legs.  
“What are you…..Oh my god!” exclaimed Wade as Nate took his cock into his mouth. Nate took his tongue and ran it up the entire length of Wade’s 8 incher.   
“Just relax and let me take care of you” said Nate smiling. He sucked on Wade’s balls and ran his fingers up and down Wade’s dick. His thumb trailed lightly over the tip and Wade’s back arched. Wade gripped onto Nate’s hair when Nate began to suck on his dick again and he felt his balls tighten and he shot his load straight down Nate’s throat. Wade began to relax but he felt something warm and wet invading his ass. He looked down then spread his legs to give better access to Nate who was rimming him. Nate licked two of his fingers and began to slip them into Wade’s virgin hole. Wade moaned and gripped the bed sheets. Nate pulled his fingers out and stood up. He pulled Wade’s legs over his shoulders and slid his dick into Wade’s wet hole. He moved slowly at first but began to speed up quickly. He pumped into Wade harder and harder, his balls slapping against Wade’s butt cheeks. He began to moan in time with Wade and Nate came shooting his load into Wade’s hole. Nate collapsed on Wade and Wade wrapped his muscled arms around him and they drifted to sleep.

Back in the living room Chuck, Jake, Eric and George were all busy with their respective partners. Chuck was on all fours and Jake was pounding into him as he gripped Chuck’s cock and jerked it in time with his own thrusts into Chuck’s bubble butt. Eric and George were lying on the floor. They both had each other’s cocks in their mouths. They looked completely content sucking dick. Clay and Adam were in a corner kissing. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies exploring every part of them. Occasionally one of them would tug on a cock or graze over and ass hole. Clay picked Adam up and him onto his hard dick. Adam groaned as his ass expanded to accommodate Clay’s huge cock. Clay kissed Adam again then lifted him up and down, up and down, on and off his cock. In this position Clay hit Adam’s prostate every time and then Adam began to jerk himself off and it was not long before Clay shot his load inside Adam who shot his load over Clay. As Adam began to lick Clay clean Klaus left the bedroom pulling Dan and Nathan by their cocks and said:  
“That was fun guys now for LA”


End file.
